Insanity Love (Jeff x Jane the killer) Fanfiction
by Jelikaaxox
Summary: Jane x Jeff the killer fanfiction. Basically its telling Jane's story and like not including the house fire where she gets burned and all but when it gets around to that part she doesn't get set on fire she just is held captive by Jeff. I don't want to spoil much so read "Insanity Love" to see what happens with Jeff and Jane! ( Btw Jeff x Jane OTP 4lifee xD )
1. Chapter 1 - How it all began

**Hihi people xD This is my first fanfiction for Jeff x Jane the killer bc tbh they are my otp and I ship the living hell out of them. So this chapter is basically just giving out on how it begun xD Some of this is from Jane the killers story. It at least gives you an idea of Jane the killers story and all. Further in the chapters it will hopefully to you people seem more interesting so I would greatly appreciate it if you would stick along with me :) Chapter 1 is a bit long and I am not sure how long each chapter will be though. But anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of this series and all so uh bye xD**

It was like any ordinary morning. Waking up. To the same old quiet neighborhood I grew up in. I finally got out of bed to get ready for school. As I was finishing dressing I saw a commotion outside. But who? I could guess it was Randy. He was such a bully. Picking on people for no reason. But I was a bit scared of him. Also my parents feared for me. Thats why I never walk or take the bus to school. Not that I could walk anyway. But I just get rides from my parents because we all agree it's safer for me. But anyway as I was watching the commotion I saw things get.. physical. I then just ignored it because thats just Randy being Randy. But as I went to go put on my shoes something caught my eye. Randy was infront of the Woods house. The Woods are neightbors of me. They have 2 sons named Liu and Jeffery. People call him Jeff for short. But as I was looking outside as Randy started a fight.. it looked like he was.. fighting both Liu and Jeff?! But why..?! They are innocent. My attention came to them as I watched Randy and his little stooges Beat them both up. I watched in fear. I saw Jeff punch Randy in the face almost breaking his wrists! "Oh my god" I thought to myself. I ran downstairs opening the front door just to watch the fight happen. My parents didn't know I was outside. They where in the kitchen probaly still thinking I am getting ready. As I watched Jeff beat up Randy and his friends, my jaw dropped and I stood fozen there to see Jeff pull out a knife and cut one of Randy's friends. I screamed and then yelled "Oh my gosh Jeff..! What are you doing?" I stood there shocked and to scared and paralyzed to move. I saw Jeff smiling as he fought. He was like.. Enjoying himself..?! Has he gone insane? Liu gave him a look of shock as well. I know jeff isn't like this. I mean he moved here not to long ago but long not enough for me to know that this isn't him. I never really talked to him but he seemed pretty nice. He was quiet and didn't bother anyone. I just thought he was a simple kid. But what is this side of him..?! My parents came after they heard my scream. They where as shocked as I am. Soon the cops where called and things where handled to see if the "victims" where okay. My dad just didn't want me around this kind of thing so we left and he drove me to school. I didn't see Jeff at all until near the end of the day. I didn't see him until the final period of the day and when I looked at him.. He seemed a bit off.. He acted giving everyone smiles and all but to me.. he seemed.. not himself. The smile he wore looked sadistic to me. Like if he has gone insane. As soon as the final bell rang I bolted out the doors. I was scared of him. Im one of those people who witnessed his.. his insanity part of him. The next day seemed to be normal again. I was sitting in my living room when I noticed a police car. I faced my window that was slightly open so I could well.. snoop.. They stopped in font of Jeff's house. "Guess they got you" I thought. But I was wrong. Instead of coming out with Jeff they came out with.. Liu.. why Liu..?! He was innocent..!? I heard Jeff running out yelling "Liu tell them I did it..!" Liu didn't say anything. He just looked down and let the cops take him away. After he left Jeff dropped to his knees crying. His mother tried to take him in but he wouldn't move. His mother gave him a saddened face and just left him there alone. The next day rumors where spreading about Liu. "Liu did this" and "Oh, I heard Liu did that" is all you heard from people. I personally didn't want anything to do with Jeff or Liu. But when I looked at Jeff.. he seemed so.. saddened.. It killed me to look at him. I was scared of him but I just couldn't stand to see him like this. So I wrote him a note saying: "You will always have a friend Jeff." and I placed a "J" after that. I didn't want him or anyone to know I wrote it. I left the note on his desk and then left the room. When I came back Jeff was at his desk but the note was gone.

Saturday came rolling in and i was home alone. My neighbor was having a birthday party and i saw Jeff playing with the kids. Maybe he wasn't the monster I thought he was. He looked so silly I was laughing. As I stopped looking out the window I saw Randy and his crew jump over a fence to go where Jeff was. "Oh no!" I yelled to myself. Randy tackled Jeff and the kids ran away screaming. I was about to call 911 until I heard one of Randy's friend yell "No one interrupt or more people will et hurt!" I looked back out the window to see Randy and his friends having guns in their hands. I still wanted to call but my phone was dead. Randy fell over Jeff and Jeff tried to walk away but one of Randy's friends grabbed him by the collar and threw him towards his house. I heard glass break and I knew they where goingto kill Jeff. I quickly ran to me parent's room hoping my dad left his phone. Thankfully he did and I called 911. As I was talking to the opperator I heard loud gun shots and I dropped my dad's phone out of my hand in an instant and ran over to the window. I heard what souned like fire and Jeff screaming. I screamed and just stood there paralyzed and scared of what my eyes where witnessing. I saw fire grow out of the house and I quickly ran down my steps and grabbed my emergancy extinguisher from the kitchen. As i ran across the street I barged open the door that was thankfully opened. As I went in I completely froze when I saw Jeff. He was lying at the bottem of the stairs looking completely lifeless. I saw adults trying to put out the fire but I stood there frozen. I fell backwards fainting with the fire extinguisher falling on my head. I blacked out after that.

I woke up in a hospital with an aching headache. A nurse came in a few minutes later to see me awake. I asked about Jeff and how he was doing and she responded in saying "There was two boys that where brought in with you that had burns. But im not letting you see your boyfriend." My face flushed and I replied in a awkward tone "He isn't my boyfriend I am just worried about him..!" She just sighed and asked "Your parents are hee by the way.. wanna see them..?!" I nodded my head yes in response. My parents hugged me tight and where happy to see me. I looked at the door way to see two adult people standing there. "Excuse me for interuptting but is this Jane Arkensaw's room..?!" "Yes" my mother answered, "Who are you..?!" They introduced themselves as Jeff's parent's as Margret and Peter and they thanked me for what I did try to do for there son. They then invited us over for dinner and we gladly accepted, but it's when Jeff would come out of the hospital. They told us Liu was being released after what happend to the boys. "Thats good to hear" I replied. As our conversation went down they said there goodbyes and I went back to sleep lnowing everything was okay now. I was released from the hospital the next day happy everything was somewhat back to normal.

Weeks later passed and Jeff's parents called telling us Jeff was getting out of the hospital today. "Thats great!" I replied. They told us the dinner would be tomorrow tonight and to tell my parents. She hung up with a goodbye in a cheerful tone. About an hour or 2 passed and I saw a car pull up in Jeff's driveway. I went to the window and watched as they took Jeff out of the car, But Jeff looked different.. His hair was long and black,, He had a.. smile in his face.. Jeff turned to me and I cloud feel as if his soulles eyes where staring into my soul. H would turn back around and I watched them till they went into there house and closed the door. I just had a nervous feeling about going to the dinner tomorrow night. I screamed then fainted.

I woke up in my bed. It was dark outside. I looked at the time. It was 12:04 a.m. A bit late. I went downstairs to find a not on the table saying "Aren't you coming for dinner? Your friends are waiting.." Terrified of this note I looked outside the window to see Jeff up against his window tracing a knife against it. He gave me a look of evil. I ran back to the kitchen to call 911 but are line was cut. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Not having really any possible choices left, I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked over to his house. I stopped at the door shaking. I didn't want to open it. I placed my hand on the door knob and just stood there paralyzed. I found myself to finally open the door and walk in. It was dark. Until something behind me closed the door. It was him. He was going to kill me. He Wrapped his left arm around my waist and his right arm around my eyes. "Glad you made it" I heard a voice say. A knife was tracing down my cheek. I blacked out there.

I woke up in a chair in a blindfold and something in my mouth. I somehow undid the blind fold and as soon as I did that, I wish I hadn't. My friends and family where in front of me dead. I started to sob. "Looks who's awake" Jeff said behind me. I was beyond terrified at this point. "Shhhh..." He started to rub a knife against my cheek, "No need to cry.. Jane,." He said as he stroked my hair. I was trying to yell but there was still something like a cloth in my mouth so no one could hear me. "Hmm.. Its no fun when you can't talk.. I'll take it off of you ONLY if you promise not to scream." I nodded my head back. He took it off and I began to cry. "Music to my ears" He said with a taunting smile. "W-what are you going to do with me..?!" I asked. "Hmm.. I have some things in mind.." He said with a sadistic smile. "But first.. I'll torture you" He said as he approached me. I shook my head closing my eyes hoping this was a dream. But there was no waking up from this nightmare. He grabbed my head and stared into my eyes. "Jeff.. this isn't you... what happened..?!" I said sobbing. "That old me is no longer the person you see in front of you right now" He responded. I cried more as he brought I knife to my face and again started to stroke it against my cheek. "I see.. your upset because you aren't beautiful like your friends and me" He paused and grabbed my head and brought his mouth to my ear and whispered "I'll make you as beautiful as me.. Jane.." He let go of my head and started tracing a smile on my face. I cried more as he tortured me and closed my eyes trying my best to escape this living hell. Before I knew it he put something on my mouth and I blacked out.

 **-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2 - No second chances

**Hello hello welcome to the 2nd chapter of my series :D It was fun making this chapter because ik there are some very crazy people out there like me who fangirl over this stuff and sometimes I just like to tease them a little with lovey stuff and all xD But the 3rd chapter will be out soon and I hope you read the next chapter :D**

I woke up in a room sitting on a chair and blindfolded yet again. I didn't have anything in my mouth this time thankfully but I was very dizzy. I didn't dare to make a sound or to really even move because I was scared that he might know that I am awake and start to torture me as he said earlier. I sat there quiet for a couple seconds and hear a door open with a creak and closed then locked. Jeff obviously walked into the room. He approached me and I pretended to be still knocked out. I could feel his eyes looking at me and he whispered to himself "She should be awake by now.." I heard him tap his knife on his chin. My eyes where shut tight closed because I didn't want to notice that I actually was awake. I felt him untie the blind fold from the back and he opened my one eye up. A smirk went to his face and I though for the worse. "Jane" he said "I know your awake.." He said with a little chuckle. Silence filled the room. I still wanted him to think I was sleeping. "Fine then I guess we'll do this the hard way" He said with a sigh. I felt him grab my face and lightly cut my cheek in a swift motion which made me scream. "You shouldn't have acted like you where sleeping and then this wouldn't have happened" he sighed. "Y-you sick fucker..!" I yelped. "Jane.. Don't use such bad words in front of me" he giggled. I looked straight into his eyes and said with a stubborn tone "You can't control me..!" "Jane" he sighed and folded his one arm and put his one hand to his forehead and said "You are saying this to a insane, insane person.. and this insane person isn't afraid of hurting you, Jane" he paused and looked into my eyes "I won't hurt you unless it's necessary.. or if I feel like it" he chuckled at the end. I looked down after he said that. I could still feel his eyes staring at me so I looked up again and asked "Why are you staring at me?" He kept staring at me and then finally responded "I am thinking.." "About what?" I asked in curiosity. "Thinking about on how I am going to discipline you.." He smirked. "For what..?!" I asked both perplexed and shocked. "You cussed at me and I don't like that.." he gave me a sadistic smile. "Please, please don't hurt me I-I am sorry just please..!" I begged. "Hmm.." He was thinking "Well.. I'll let you slip this time" I gave him a nod and a little smile then looked down. "Hmm.." he said "What to do, what to do.." he said in boredom. He looked at me and studied my face. He smirk grew on his face and he giggled a little. "Perfect.." he said out loud to himself. I looked at him in a confused way and he went behind me to untie me and he went to go untie my legs as well. I thought to maybe just run after he tied my other and as he did that I bolted to the door. I tried to unlock the door that's when I remembered he locked it. I panicked not knowing what hurtful things he would do to me. He stood up and just looked at me. He just stared at me for what seemed like years and he started to giggle. And then that giggle turned into a laugh. That laugh turned into his most insane laugh I had ever heard. He slowly walked toward me and I saw him slowly take out his knife. I wanted to run but I was paralyzed with fear to dare to move. As he was within a foot or two away from me I tried to run across the other side of the room, but he grabbed me hugging my waists from behind and put the knife to my neck and whispered into my ear "Are you sure you wanna try anything else that might get you into anymore trouble that you are already into..?!" "N-no" I mumbled. "Are you sure there Jane..?!" he asked with a grin. He took me onto a bed which I hadn't noticed before and he sat on the bed and he made me sit on his lap having my legs go around his waist and he put a knife to my neck. He then changed his position placing himself on top of me with the knife still to my neck "I let you slip last time but not this time. You shouldn't have done that. I guess I must discipline you now.." he gave me a sadistic smile. He moved the knife to my face again and rubbed it there a couple times. "Hmm.. should I cut here or here.. which spot you think is better?" he asked me with a insane look in his eye. "N-no please please please don't I-I am s-sorry please" I pleaded. "No no no Jane I gave you a chance but you blew it" He gave a smile then a sigh. "Hmm.. I'll just do it right.. here.." he said as he cut on my cheek once again but below the other cut from earlier. I cried in pain and my salty tears would burn my small open cut. He hugged me into his chest and stroked my hair as I cried into him. "Shh.." he whispered into my ear. "At least you know how to behave next time." He started to rock me and I eventually grew tired of crying falling asleep on him. As I was still barely awake I could feel him falling onto the bed with me still hugging him and his one hand stroking my hair and his other one rubbing my back as he to slowly fell asleep as well.

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. UPDATE!

OMLLL SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE IN WEEKS! I have been very busy with medical things for myself and got surgery and than I had to catch up on school bc I missed like a month of it so ye I will either make chapter 3 today or tomorrow. Im kinda writers blocked but I am getting some inspiration here though so I thank you for being patient xDD Lmao but ye bye (:


End file.
